tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Iris Blackstone
Iris Blackstone is a new character which first appeared in the season 6 episode, "The New Uniforms". In Fallen Roses, is it revealed that she is a vampire. Personality Despite having a friendly and fun personality, Iris has shown a capacity for jealousy that surfaced when she saw indications of romance between Dean and Diamond (when Diamond was disguised as Caroline). However, her remarkable character resurfaced once again in the face of hardships—in this case of the romantic type—and, although hurt and offended, Iris showed no spite towards Diamond even when she thought Iris stole Dean. Looks Iris received a different character palette and hair style every episode; and also it is seen her eye size change. She has black hair, her eyes were exact 4 centimeters wide. But in episode 13 and 19, her hair became more curly and less straight; and if you count her eyes were about 3 centimeters. But in the other episodes her character palette was the same; 4 centimeters sized-eyes and curly-straight hair. History Life at Orkas Coming soon.. Life at Los Angeles Iris moved to Los Angeles when she was 17 years old. She lived there as a fairy, who's magic has been taken by the new villain of season 6, Mephistopheles. She had a terrible life trying to live without magic. She later stated in season 6 that Mephistopheles is now working with the Egyptian god, Anubis. Mid-Summer She met The Gems and was sympathize that Diamond had amnesia. Later, when Diamond disguised as Caroline, she saw Iris and Dean were kissing, and Iris thought that someone was spying on her and Dean. In the 6th episode during prom, Iris wore an outfit which attracted a lot of people. When she met Caroline, she was protected by Dean. In episode 13, she was shocked to see that Caroline is Diamond, and due to Diamond's surprise, she was quite happy to know that Diamond is not amnesia, even though they don't interact much. This shows that Iris has a good heart. Iris asked Dia mond why'd she pretend to be someone she's not, and Diamond replied that she thought Iris was taking over her place. Diamond apologized and due to Diamond's surprise again, Iris forgave her and said everything is alright. It was revealed that Iris's powers were fire in episode 15. Iris told The Gems that Mephistopheles and Anubis can take away their powers. Autumn 2014/15 Trivia * She was inspired by Janet Varney. * Her looks and personality are the same as Asami Sato in Legend of Korra. * While Diamond was acting as Caroline, Iris leaded The Gems. * Iris has an electrifying glove. * Her name refers to the goddess who acted as a messenger of gods in Greek mythology. * She made a cameo in season 5's final episode watching The Gems' rock-concert, without lines. * Iris has a very awkward attitude; despite being feminine, sometimes she fights and argues with people often. * Her hair is very messy when she doesn't comb it, as seen in episode 3 of season 5 when she woke up. * She is liked by lots of fans, even though she's a new character. * Iris is voiced by Seychelle Gabriel, the voice of Queen Latyea, the queen of Starlasia. * Iris is a vampire. * Iris has a sister called Izora. * It is revealed that Iris also has another sister, other then Izora. Her name is Izusa, it is still unknown why Iris called Izusa "Cleopatra" when they met. Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Iris Category:The Gems Category:Vampires Category:Blackstone